Pretty Committee On Top
by ColorfulWords
Summary: Massie is gone but the Pretty Committee is still at OCD. Can they manage to stay on top? Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**Alicia:** Being a leader is harder than it looks. Will Alicia ever live up to Massie's great legacy?

**Dylan:** Is fed up with everyone saying that the Pretty Committee isn't what it used to be. Also feels like Alicia isn't listening to her like Massie did. Is it time for Alicia to be Out?

**Kirsten:** With high school soccer tryouts right around the corner, it's no wonder that Kirsten doesn't even notice that the PC is falling apart.

**Claire:** With Massie gone, and Alicia too busy trying to measure up, when Claire gets the opportunity of a lifetime, she might just take it.


	2. Chapter 1

Wᴇsᴛᴄʜᴇsᴛᴇʀ Mᴀʟʟ

Sᴛᴀʀʙᴜᴄᴋs Cᴏғғᴇᴇ

4:15 ᴘᴍ

Mᴀʏ 6ᴛʜ, Sᴜɴᴅᴀʏ

"I cannot believe you!" Alicia Rivera said to one of her closest friends, Kristen Gregory, as she sipped her ice-cold frappuccino.

"I know," Kirsten moaned, tugging on her white Hermes belt.

"You quit?" Claire Lyons repeated, still not sure whether or not to believe it. "But you were so excited about it!"

"I know…" Kirsten responded and looked down. "I- I went to the first practice, and it was fun, I guess, and so I went to a game, but it was like, I don't know, there was no camaraderie. We didn't support each other. I didn't have as much fun as I have on the Sirens. So I quit."

Claire nodded but she didn't understand. The Soccer Sisters were Kirsten's dream, and yet she quit for Friday night sleepovers and a broken Pretty Committee.

"Whatever," Dylan Marvil twirled a piece of her signature fiery red curls. "I have news. Its worth at least ten gossip points."

Alicia leaned forward. "I'll decide once I hear it." She said, flashing a cocky smile. Now that Massie was gone, Alicia took every opportunity to abuse her power over the gossip point's competition to make sure she won. Claire knew that Massie would have never done that, but Massie was gone now, and-

"Massie met a GUY! A British guy!" Dylan shouted.

"Ahhhh!" Kirsten and Alicia screamed together.

"What?" Claire was shocked. "When?"

"And apparently," Dylan continued, fully aware she had everyone's attention. "She already found a new friend group. They're called the Blocks. Isn't that adorable!? " Dylan smiled, a little forlornly. "They all look so cool in the photos. Her new private school, is apparently like, the bomb. Its called Colites Divine School (CDS) and its so amazing sounding!"

"Hmm…." Alicia threw back her black waves. "Maybe I'll go there next year."

"What?" Claire said, appalled. "You don't know anything about it!"

Dylan snorted. "We know that Massie's there."

"You totally earned your Gossip Points, Dyl," Alicia smiled, her mouth sparkling with pearly white teeth and dark red lipstick. She tossed her emptied drink and stood up. "Lets go shopping."

Dylan and Kirsten stood up in sync, cast aside their coffee cups, and followed after Alicia obediently.

"Wait!" Claire hurried after them.

"Uch, Kuh-laire, why are you always a day late and several billion dollars short of the rest of us? I cannot believe that Massie let you into the PC," Alicia stood poised, hands on hips, looking at Claire.

Claire stood, aghast. She had heard some mean things from Alicia before, but this was at a new level. "Maybe its because… she liked me?" Claire tried to stand firm, but it came out as a question.

Dylan laughed. "In your dreams," she said.

Claire looked at her so called friends and nodded. "You're right, Dylan. And since she made a new friend group so quickly, I'm sure she didn't have any problem with dropping you guys, either. So much for friendship, huh?" Claire looked at the three girls in front of her, and realized how stiff they had become. _Bingo_, she thought. It was hard on all of them that Massie was gone, and Claire knew full well that it was a sore topic.

"Whatever," Kirsten said, voice shaking. "I can't spend too long at the mall. I have to go on a run."

"Ew," Alicia plugged her nose. "Why would you do that?"

""High school soccer tryouts," Kirsten responded miserably. "My mom is forcing me to train nonstop because I quit the Sisters."

"That sounds awful, Kris," Claire said, putting a hand on Kristen's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

And she was sorry. But mostly she was glad that the conversation had moved to other things.

"Okay, lets go," Alicia smiled. "We'll start a BCBG. I want a new purse." She looked at her friends. "Ah-greed?"

"Ah-greed." They echoed.

Claire touched her wallet and knew she wouldn't be able to buy anyone. She also knew that she was spending the day with people who would shot down all of her ideas and who didn't like her much anyway.

And Claire was beginning to wonder why she bothered spending her time with the Pretty Committee.


	3. Chapter 2

Tʜᴇ Lʏᴏɴs' Hᴏᴜsᴇ

Cʟᴀɪʀᴇ's Rᴏᴏᴍ

6:13 ᴘᴍ

Mᴀʏ 6ᴛʜ, Sᴜɴᴅᴀʏ

"_Hey, its Massie! I'm probably off doing something with my friends or family, but I would love it if you left me a message! Try not to make it too long though- I have things to do and people to see. Bye!"_

"Hey Mass, it's Claire. "Claire closed the door to her newish bedroom of her newish house and plopped down on her newish bed. She stared up at her ceiling and tried to put what she wanted to say into words.

"So, anyway, we were at the mall," Claire paused. "We being Leesh, Dyl, Kris, and me, and Dylan said that you met a guy. Which would be really cool if it were true. And I checked your Facebook and you looked really happy." Claire tried to keep her voice from cracking. "It looks like you met a lot of great people." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I was just wondering how you are, because we haven't talked for awhile. So, uh, call me back, 'kay? 'Kay."

Claire clicked her _Dial L_ special edition phone shut then opened it again and dialed Layne. Her quirky friend picked up on the first ring.

"Yello!?" Layne answered.

"Its me, " Claire said.

"Claire!" Layne sounded happier than Alicia would ever sound. Unlike the Pretty Committee girls, Layne actually cared about what Claire thought and felt. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine," Claire responded, pulling on her cuticles. "I hung out with the PC today."

"Yeah? How was that?"

"Oh, it was fine." Claire leaned her head back and looked at the fine crack on her ceiling. "Everything is fine, really. Its just-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Claire, honey, you there?" A voice outside said.

It was her mother.

"Hey Layne?"

"Uh huh?"

"My mom's here. Can I call you back?"

"Sure!"

"'Kay. Bye!" Claire hung up. "Come in," she told her mom.

Claire's mother, Judi, entered into the room.

"Claire," She said. "I have something to tell you."


	4. Chapter 3

Tʜᴇ Rɪᴠᴇʀᴀ Esᴛᴀᴛᴇ

Aʟɪᴄɪᴀ's Bᴇᴅʀᴏᴏᴍ

7:18 ᴘᴍ

Mᴀʏ 6ᴛʜ, Sᴜɴᴅᴀʏ

Alicia fell on her bed with a contented sigh. He closet was filled with new cloths, she had just gotten a new cell phone, outfit for tomorrow was planned, and she had just hung out with her very best friends in the world.

So why was it that she missed Massie so much?

Uhg. Alicia couldn't stand it. Massie was so perfect, so stylish, so _Alpha_. And whenever Alicia tried to act like that, all she ever got was _jeez, you're a bitch!_ Like with Claire. Why couldn't Claire respect her the way she respected Massie? The only thing that Alicia knew is that Claire had earned Massie's friendship. Claire had to prove herself. But now, Claire thought that she was in the safe zone. That she was a GLU. But she wasn't, not to Alicia anyway.

Alicia pushed herself off the bed, her feeling of content long gone. She stalked over to her Aliciaquin, the one she had gotten right after Massie left. She went to her huge walk-in closet and pulled out her new BCBG Emeline Whip-Stitch Clutch. It went perfectly with her black half sleeve cowl mini and her knee length black boots from Alice + Olivia. She ran into her bathroom and grabbed her pink pearl pendant necklace. Fastening it around her Mannequin's neck, she stepped back and evaluated.

_A belt,_ Alicia thought, then when to get a pinkish one.

_There_, she though, once it was fastened on. Her pink necklace and new clutch and belt all matched each other, contrasting perfectly over the black dress and boots. _At least I have great style,_ Alicia reflected. She yawned and stretched her arms. Tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow was a better day. Tomorrow she would deal with Claire. By tomorrow, everyone would love her. By tomorrow, she would be the _true_ Alpha-

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_I watched I let it burn_

It was Alicia's new IPhone, blasting out Massie's personalized right tone. In the old days, Alicia would have run to get that phone, but here, now, she paused, and let it ring.

_I threw your stuff into a bag_

_And pushed down the stairs_

Massie used to have so much control over Alicia's life. But now, all Alicia wanted was to be free. She was free!

Then, Alicia picked up her phone and hovered a finger over the **REJECT CALL** button.

_Free_! She thought to herself._ You're free!_

Alicia sighed and pressed accept.

"Leesh?!" And excited voice said from the phone.

"Mass!" Alicia responded, faking excitement. "How's 'living across the pond'?" Alicia put on an over exaggerated British accent.

"Oh… great! It really is! KISS is fine, but hawnestly, I'm excited for Colites Divine. Did Dylan tell you about it?"

"Yup." Alicia remembered her secret plan of boarding there for high school."Hey, Mass, wouldn't it be cool if-"

"Anyway, the real reason I called is because I realized that you still have my Marc by Marc Jacobs Veronica Dot Dress, and there's this party tomorrow night that I'm going to that I would _love_ to wear it for-" Massie blabbered on about some awesome party she was going to with Cassie and Lavender and Patrick and James and how it was called Spring Love and blah blah blah blah blah. _Why did I answer?_ Alicia wondered miserably.

"Hey, Mass, that sounds really great," she interrupted just as her friend was beginning to describe the decorations. "You know, wouldn't it be awesome if I came to CDS next year? You know, to board? Hey! We could even like, room together. Or I could stay at your Ah-mazing castle! That would be so great! OMG. Lightbulb! Dontcha just _heart_ that idea?"

"Uh… huh." Massie paused. "But, uh, I'm pretty sure all the spots are filled."

"Well, sophomore year, then. Westchester is sooo D2M."

"Um… you know, I think it would be weird… if you came in, so late."

"Oh." Alicia swallowed. Massie continued to talk but Alicia wasn't listening. She had heard enough. And the more she thought about it, the less sad and hurt she was and the more angry.

How dare Massie drop her like last year's Sevens?

Alicia continued to tune an ear into Massie as she stalked over to her computer and logged onto IM.

_**HulaGurrl** has logged on at 7: 42 PM_

**HulaGurrl:** Its time.

**BigRedHead**: ?

**HulaGurrl:** Payback time.

**BigRedHead:** 4 who?

**HulaGurrl:** Massie. Details Tomorrow.

**BigRedHead:** U sure?

**HulaGurrl:** Yup.

**BigRedHead:** Okayyyy

_**BigRedHead** has logged off at 7:45 PM_

Alicia smiled. Without Massie here, Dylan was bound to listen to her. Alicia felt on top of the world.


	5. Chapter 4

Tʜᴇ Mᴀʀᴠɪʟ Esᴛᴀᴛᴇ

Tʜᴇ Sᴘᴀ

7:25 ᴘᴍ

Mᴀʏ 6ᴛʜ, Sᴜɴᴅᴀʏ

Dylan Marvil stared at herself in the spa mirror.

She fluffed her naturally red curls and studied her bright green eyes.

And she tried desperately to forget about Alicia's IM's.

It wasn't like she hadn't expected that _someday_ Alicia would take revenge on Massie, but she didn't think that _today_ would be that day. And she could have never seen Alicia using her, Dylan, as part of the plan.

While thinking, Dylan took off her cashmere robe and briefly admired her Michael Kors Metallic Ikat-Print one piece before stepping into the spa's huge tub. The hot, steamy environment was just what she needed to get rid of her stress. Minutes passed pleasantly while Dylan closed her eyes and let herself think about nothing.

She counted to 2073 before realizing how stupid it was to count numbers.

So she started to count the things she hated.

One. She hated that Massie had just left them in the dust, even if that wasn't Massie's fault exactly.

Two. She hated that people whispered that the PC wasn't in control anymore, that they were losing power, even if they were.

Three. She hated that Alicia never listened to her ideas.

Four. She hated that Claire was still here and Massie was gone, and no one else seemed to care enough but Dylan to boot her out.

Just thinking about it all made her immensely angry.

Dylan breathed in and followed the next step in what her mother called the All Things Considered tactic. Dylan rarely used it- it was stupid down to its very core. Even the stupid name sucked. She only did it when she was desperate. Like right now.

Now, the things she loved.

One. She loved that Kristen was still a loyal friend.

"No, wait. Scratch that," Dylan said out loud. Surprised by her own voice, she whipped her head around, as if searching for who had just spoken. Finding no one, she sank back into the tub and thought some more.

The point was, Kristen was too busy with soccer to help or care about Dylan's plight, and Claire- oh God, Dylan couldn't believe she was even considering it.

It wasn't like Claire was a totally bad person, but somehow Dylan had thought that once Massie was gone, since Claire was Massie's friend, and nawt any of the other girls, Claire would have disappeared by now. And yet she was still hanging.

Dylan splashed the water around her and got out of the tub. Her calm was totally disrupted and she suddenly felt like crying. Her best friends had abandoned her- one went to live in a foreign country, one was soccer obsessed, and one wanted revenge on another.

Dylan helped herself to an oh-so-fluffy towel and sighed deeply, trying not to let the tears flow out. Instead, she focused on contemplating what she had to do- alone. She faced the facts. The Pretty Committee was hanging on to power by a single thread, and it was all Alicia's fault. If the PC wanted they're status back, Dylan was going to need to give Alicia a wake-up call.

And that was exactly what Dylan was going to do.


	6. Chapter 5

Bʀɪᴄᴋᴠɪᴇᴡ Aᴘᴀʀᴛᴍᴇɴᴛs

Aᴘᴀʀᴛᴍᴇɴᴛ 36ʙ

7:49 ᴘᴍ

Mᴀʏ 6ᴛʜ, Sᴜɴᴅᴀʏ

Brickview Apartments were for poor people.

Kristen Gregory lived in Brickview Apartments. Apartment 36b, to be exact.

Kristen was poor, but she had spent years convincing everyone that she was rich, and everyone believed her. Until last year, that is, when _certain people _found out. That was in December, though, and Kristen had fully expected that everyone would forget about it.

She was wrong.

People still whispered about her in the halls- _Why is she _in_ and not _us_?_ But Kristen wasn't about to let it get to her. In fact, she loved it when the other girls were jealous- it was flattery in its nastiest form. No, the only thing that could _really_ upset Kristen was- gulp- her mother.

Speaking of the devil...

"KRIS-sten!" Her mother's stern voice sounded from the kitchen through the thin walls. "Time for your run!"

Kirsten groaned and rolled over in her bed, staring up at the newest Abercrombie model that was pasted on her ceiling. Ever since she had quit the Soccer Sisters, her mother had been on her case. _Come on, Kristen; if you want to get on that High School soccer team, you'd better go faster._ Or, _Come on, Kristen, you quit those Sisters of Soccer, now you pay the price. _

"KRISTEN?!" Marsha Gregory's head peered trough the thin doorway. "Come, dear," she spit out the second word. "I'm not going to let you throw away anymore opportunities. Especially with college coming up. Now get up, you're going on a six mile today."

"Yeah, mom," Kirsten said, and then proceeded to throw on a pair of paint splattered Nike shorts and a black shirt as soon as her mother went back into the kitchen. She paused for a moment, then carefully slipped her green Motorola into her waist band. If her mother asked, she would say it was for emergencies. But Kirsten didn't plan on her mother asking her anything. Over the years, she had perfected the perfect escape. She put on her faded running shoes and called a quick goodbye to her mother before slipping out the fire escape and swinging down the ladders all the way to the ground.

Kristen ran at full speed for ten minuets, then half speed for fifteen, then ten again, then fifteen. Her mother had drilled her on this: what she called, _the only way to run_. Marsha Gregory was a woman of her word. Kristen was training harder than ever. She was probably better than all the other incoming freshmen at the New York Upper Academy, where the PC was all going next year- or so they hoped. But who wanted to look ahead that far? There was still the rest of eighth grade and a fabulous, fun, gossip-filled summer besides. And maybe once NYUA's tryouts were over, her mom would get off her case about 'throwing the best opportunity of her life' away.

Some how, Kristen didn't think so.

A few minutes later, Kristen stopped by an old soccer field and pulled out her phone. She had three new texts and one missed call. She checked the texts first.

_**At 7:40 PM**_

**Dylan: Heyy…. U there? I gtta tlk 2 u bout Leesh. **

_**At 7:52 PM: **_

**Dylan: R u mad at me? **

**Hello? **

**Kristen? **

…**.**

_**At 7:55 PM:**_

**Claire: Hey, Kristen. Just wondering if you've talked to Massie lately. She never answers my calls and I really need to talk to her. Kay? Kay. Thanks. **

**-Claire**

Next the missed call.

_Hey, Kris, it's Dylan. I really need to talk to you, and your never answering. Just checking to see if you're mad at me? Or is it just your mom? I mean, no offense, but she's been even crazier lately. Whatever. Call me back. Bye. _

Kristen sighed and dialed Dylan's number. The last thing she needed was friend drama. Like that was avoidable.

"Dyl?"

"Kris?"

"Yeah, its me."

"Why haven't you been answering me?" Dylan sounded upset.

Kristen groaned. "Workouts. I told you. I have to run six miles every Sunday. Were you even listening?"

"Probably not." Dylan responded, bored. "Listen, you've missed a bunch because of your stupid workouts or whatever, and I really need-"

The conversation turned cold fast. "Stupid workouts?" Kristen asked, sounding angry. What was _with_ her best friend? "I mean, I know my mom's been acting like a total female dog, but these workouts aren't stupid. They're _important_ and if you want me to go to NYUA with you, I kinda need your support. Also, it isn't _my _fault that my mom's acting like a bitch, and you don't need to act like it is!"

Dylan was silent for a few moments, giving Kristen time to fume. Then she spoke coldly. "Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Kuh-ris."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kirsten said in an almost worried tone.

"I don't even know you anymore." Dylan answered. "You're so- _mean_ to your friends, and the only thing you care about it soccer, soccer, soccer, blah, blah, blah. What about us, your real friends? What about your life! And, like, living, actually living? What about parties and what about people like me? What about the Pretty Committee?"

_What is this, _Kristen thought, fuming, _a freaking soap opera? _"Fine." Kristen equaled Dylan's icy tone. "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing." Dylan promised callously. "Who said anything about going to high school together?"

_Click. _


	7. Chapter 6

Bʀɪᴄᴋᴠɪᴇᴡ Aᴘᴀʀᴛᴍᴇɴᴛs

Aᴘᴀʀᴛᴍᴇɴᴛ 36ʙ

7:49 ᴘᴍ

Mᴀʏ 6ᴛʜ, Sᴜɴᴅᴀʏ

"_Hey, its Massie! I'm probably off doing something with my friends or family, but I would love it if you left me a message! Try not to make it too long though- I have things to do and people to see. Bye!"_

_Click._

"_Hey, its Massie! I'm probably off doing something with my friends or family, but I would love it if you left me a message! Try not to make it too long though- I have things to do and people to see. Bye!"_

_Click._

"_Hey, its Massie! I'm probably off doing something with my friends or family, but I would love it if you left me a message! Try not to make it too long though- "_

_Click._

"_Hey, its- "_

_Click. _

_Claire dropped her phone in her backpack and sighed. It was early Monday morning, but in England, it would be about noon. __Maybe it's just turned off because of school,__ Claire consoled herself. Even though she knew Massie would die before turning off her just because of school._

She turned her body towards the window and looked at her Baby-G Shock Watch. Alicia should be here by now with Dean. It was new thing- Alicia had never been to Claire's house before, but she had promised she would pick Claire up at 7:50 sharp. And it was nearly 8:10. School started in twenty minutes, so there plenty of time to get there, but Claire knew full well that the PC had a strict Early-Bird-Make-It-Or-Break-It policy- at least fifteen minutes must be allowed before _any_ important social event.

Claire heard her phone vibrating and in an instant had her backpack on the couch cushion beside her and was pulling her phone out, flipping it open, pressing accept, it was up to her ear, she could almost hear Massie's voice-

"Kuh-lair?"

Claire was breathless. "Yeah?"

"Its me, Alicia?"

Claire felt her heart drop. "Oh. Hi, Alicia."

"Um, look. We're getting lost in your, uh, _neighborhood_." Alicia said _neighborhood_ the same way she would say _fatty_- with utter contempt for the other side. "So, um, since we're really gonna be late already, your just gonna havta find your own way there. Um, We're really-" Alicia paused. "uh, _sorry. _Anyway, I'll see you around, m'kay? Kay, bye." Alicia disconnected.

Claire sat stunned. She knew all too well that Alicia could have found Claire's house if she really tried. _Did Alicia just kick me out of carpool with her? _Claire wondered blankly. She couldn't believe Alicia could be so…. so… so… _mean_!

Oh, wait. Scratch that. Claire could totally believe it was true.


End file.
